


Mutual Attraction

by eveningsky (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, dorks will be dorks, eren being a hipster cutie, eren is an actual five year old smh, nobody hates disney am i right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eveningsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re big, bulky, black frames that only stand to accentuate Eren's hipster look –which he would outright deny having- and serve to enlarge his gorgeous teal-green eyes, enough to make him more bug-eyed than he already is.</p><p>Jean thinks they’re positively adorable, but he would never admit it out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there. I've never written on Ao3 before so this is new, and I've never really written a one-shot either, also I've never written in this tense. To top it off I've never written smut. Practice makes progress. (?). Please enjoy the ride.  
> Apologies ahead of time.
> 
> I couldn't resist Eren and Jean being dumb, cute, hipster dorks (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

Jean stares at Eren, whose glasses are perched on the tip of his nose, cheeks red from the winter bite. Jaeger is far more invested in his over-priced phone than he would ever be with Jean, (making conversation with Jean is a commitment Eren can’t quite make) so the latter resorts to nothing but sneaking the occasional glance in between sips of a rather milky latte.

Eren never wears his glasses, and with good reason. They’re big, bulky, black frames that only stand to accentuate his hipster look –which he would outright deny having- and serve to enlarge his gorgeous teal-green eyes, enough to make him more bug-eyed than he already is.

Jean thinks they’re positively adorable, but he would never admit it out loud. 

They always meet in-between classes, simply because there is nothing better to do.  There is only one café near campus that isn’t flooded with first year uni students, or dominated by high prices. It’s a worn-down thing that smells like ground beans and sugar, the sign out front swings on a dangerously rusty hinge, and the baristas here seem to change every day, as do the ratios in Jean’s latte.

“Why are you wearing your glasses?” He asks, stirring his one-quarter coffee three-quarters milk absentmindedly, ruining the sad attempt of coffee art that floats on top.

“I lost my contacts.” Jean snorts at that, predictable. “Shut up.” Eren finally shoves his phone back in to the coat pocket of whence it came, folding his arms like a stubborn child.  

“I didn’t say anything.” Jean smiles complacently, licking the end of his spoon.

“It was implied.” Eren scowls, a familiar expression upon his face. It reminds Jean of their high school days, when the two were somewhat ‘enemies’ and the company of one another brought about the company of a grimace or frown. 

Though they were once rivals, Jean doesn’t quite know how to describe them now. ‘Friends’ seems too farfetched, while ‘acquaintance’ makes them sounds like strangers. He supposes they just kind of _are_. It was a forced situation, really, with Armin and Mikasa off at some prestigious college, and Marco out of state; it didn’t leave the two with many other options.  Connie and Sasha felt like breaking some kind of unspoken rule, Annie was Annie, and Bertholdt and Reiner, or Ymir and Christa for that matter, were completely out of the question. Jean plucks at a dangling thread on the seam of his fingerless gloves; he and Eren had been… _whatever they were_ since freshmen year. Both were engineer students, both of them needed desperate help when it came to calculus, and both were pretty sloppy when it came to making new friends, so why bother?

 Eren’s tapping to the beat of an unheard song now, waiting for Jean to make conversation. He doesn’t know why Eren is so restless, silence is fine by Jean, but Jaeger always has been a bit of a loudmouth.  His tapping grows more impatient, as it always does when he’s on edge.

“What?” Jean asks, and Eren practically jumps at the snappish tone.

“Nothing.” He mumbles, and pushes his glasses back up. Jean has half the mind to rip them off right then and there, if it weren’t for the adorable factor it added to Eren Jaeger’s generally annoying face.  

“Not ‘ _nothing’_. You’re so… testy.”

Eren wrinkles his nose, and his hideously cute frames slide down again.  Jean can’t help himself, leaning over the table to push them back up.

Eren blinks, once, twice, and it looks like the red on his cheeks is no longer from the chill.

“What?” He asks again, settling back in to his seat, licking the foam off his spoon.

“N-Nothing.” Eren reassures hurriedly like it's the only answer he's got, squirming in his seat. Jean thinks to question him, but he knows better by now.

 

* * *

 

“You’re kidding me, right?” Eren’s there at his doorstep, glasses still on his face, backpack over his shoulder and a blanket curled in his arms like a five year old holds their 'lil' blankie'.

Jean has a dorm room to himself; while Eren has the fortune to room up next to Reiner and Bertholdt, with Connie in the bunk below him. Eren looks like a run away child, which in a way, he sort of is.

“Fucking like  _Rabbits,_ Jean, like _rabbits._ ”

 “Whatever.” Jean shakes his head, indifferent towards the situation, allowing Eren to pass the threshold. _It’s lonely here anyway._

* * *

When they’re not grabbing dubious coffee, the two hang out and do whatever.

It just sort of becomes a thing, and along the way, Jean forgets to question it. To be entirely honest, he enjoys the time they spend together way more than he feels he should. He doesn’t even ask if ‘Bert & Ernie’ are going at it anymore, because he’s pretty sure Eren just comes over anyway.  He had left his stupid little blanket with the dinosaurs by the foot of the couch, and he can’t help but notice Eren’s scent practically wafting off of it. (Sometimes Eren sleeps over on the couch, wrapped in his blankie like a snug burrito.) 

It’s winter, and naturally, he’s freezing, so Jean pulls the blanket up around himself as he presses play on whatever the new Disney movie is. No one hates Disney, not even Jean. The quality is pretty poor, but he can’t find it within himself to care less.

There’s a knock at the door, and Jean calls out that it’s open. It’s most likely going to be Eren anyway, and there’s no way in hell he’s pausing the movie and/or getting of the couch _just_ for him. 

“Yo Jean I came to ge- what the fuck? That’s _my_ blanket horse face!” Kirchstein rolls his eyes at the overused insult- nickname by this stage really- and shrugs.

“Shouldn’t have left it behind.”

“Well can I have it back? It’s- is that frozen?”  Eren’s ability to stray off task is admirable, and Jean pats the spot beside him coaxingly.  He curls up under the blanket with Jean instantly, eyes –that are now frameless- glued to the TV screen.

“Go back to the start idiot, I have no idea what’s happening.”

Jean contemplates telling him to ‘fuck off’ or to actually comply, but then again, arguing with Eren felt like a lot of extra effort at the moment.

“What happened to your glasses?” The words are out before he can stop himself, and it earns himself a quizzical look from the glassless brunette.

“I got new contacts.” His wide eyes narrow. “Why do you ask?”

“I dunno, they were cute.” Jean’s too focused on pressing play at the precise moment to even register the words that just came out of his mouth, or the perfect colour of Eren Jaeger’s skin when he blushes.

 

* * *

 

_That piece of shit._

Jean had thought he’d been rather subtle about the whole ‘Eren Jaeger is ridiculously attractive thing’. He’d never been caught staring, he’d never breathed a word to anybody, and all in all he’d been meticulously stealthy about the entire affair.

But he was _convinced_ Eren knew, because there was no way in hell Eren would ever go through _all that effort_ just to look _that fucking hot_ if it was _not_ to mess with him _._

Eren wasn’t as furtive with his mutual attraction as Jean was, all the fiddling and blushing, the stammers and swears, Kirchstein had actually caught him staring one too many times.

Jean had never really considered his sexuality, some girls were hot, some boys were too, and he’d just kind of generally assumed that attractive people would always be attractive.

But _Eren fucking Jaeger_ was certainly enough to put him off girls forever, or any other boys for that matter.

He leans against the doorframe casually as if he didn’t know he was driving Jean nuts, with a smirk on his face that said he _totally_ knew he was driving Jean nuts. A black beanie was sitting on the top of his chocolate locks (styled _perfectly_ ), fur-hooded green army jacket thrown over a rather _tight_ grey V-neck, with dark blue jeans and winter boots. Headphones are coiled around his neck in favor of a scarf –Jean could even hear the music still playing softly- but the _worst fucking part_ were the glasses. He was wearing his stupid fucking glasses, because Jean just _had_ to let his little _thing_ slip, and Eren _definitely_ felt like abusing this knowledge _._

Jean was in limbo between being angry or flustered, debating punching Eren in the face for being such a smug shit, or kissing him right then and there for being such a hot one.  He’d never really seen Jaeger dress up, if you could call it that, and hadn’t even known his wardrobe could accommodate such an outfit. (Let alone Eren’s fashion sense.) Then again, he’d probably been saving it just for moments like this.

“Hey.” Eren cocks his head slightly, lips still pulled in a sadistic half-smile. “Bertl and Reiner are at it again.” He says through way of explanation, inviting himself in, pushing past a rather dazed, conflicted Jean.  Eren pulls off his beanie, raking his fingers through his hair to shake off stubborn flecks of snow. He doesn’t even need to bring a bag anymore, since so much of his stuff lives at Jean’s more than Jean does. Jean looks at the pancaked beanie on the dining table, and then Eren, and then the beanie again. His eyes are wide, strikingly similar to a deer in headlights.

“We were going to watch Tangled, remember?” Eren waves his hands a little to rekindle Jean’s attention, snapping the boy out of his inner debate.

“Y-Yeah,” he mumbles, “whatever.” The syllables are choked.

Eren grins, clearly trying to hold back a laugh. He _so_ fucking got Jean and he is 100% aware of the fact. He kicks off his boots at the same place as his beanie, shrugging off his coat, and quickly tucks himself in _his_ blanket –which has taken residency at Jean’s (and smells a little bit like him now)- to ready himself for the movie. 

Eren forces himself to watch the screen and take no further pleasure in Jean’s reaction. The latter is constantly twiddling his thumbs, constantly _moving_ , shuffling his body in to a hundred different angles and positions. His eye even twitches at one stage, and it’s nearly enough to make Eren burst. (He manages to hold it in through some miracle.)

The movie ends with a happy ever after, and Jean eagerly grabs the remote to turn the television off.

“Fuck you.” Jean turns to face him, staring Eren dead in the eye for the first time all night. Eren opens his mouth to protest, but Jean stops him _exactly_ the way he had been hoping for.  

It’s soft, a little hesitant at first, but that’s to be expected. Jean supposes that Eren had turned it in to a competition once again, waiting to see who would give in to the mutual attraction first. Yet Jean was totally fine with losing if it meant he could kiss the fuck out of the self-satisfied bastard. It occurs to him that it’s probably been like this for a while, both of them downplaying and suppressing the obvious magnetism they felt towards the other, denying any form of pleasure they received from each other’s company. Once Eren starts kissing back their teeth clack a little painfully, and their noses bump together awkwardly.

It’s simultaneously the worst and best kiss Eren’s ever had because it’s _Jean._ Jean with his stupid spoon licking and dorky love of Disney movies, his model worthy grin and unfair hotness when paired with a fashionable scarf. Every soft movement, every taste and every smell is entirely _Jean_ , with whom Eren had been going crazy over ever since he first realized that boys held a lot more merit than girls.

There was a time where Eren and Jean’s tongues battled with words and wit, but now, it was _completely_ different. They’d eventually adjusted to each other, worked out some form of rhythm over whatever the fuck it had been before, and _sweet Jesus_ Jean had wanted to do this for a while. 

“Jean…” Eren moans out as the aforementioned places kisses down his jaw, up to his ear, and down his neck again, warmth seeping in his stomach as he grows harder. Jean’s tongue is taking every second to _finally_ taste Eren, sucking surprisingly viciously at a particular spot, nibbling at the tender skin. Strange, he’d never pegged Jean to be a biter.  The blonde repositions himself between Eren’s thighs, the dinosaur blanket wrinkled beneath them. One hand holds himself up while the other dances around the band of Jaeger’s pants, finally beginning to palm the growing bulge after a few protests from the boy. 

“Eren…” He pants out, breath fanning tanned skin, his hand creeping up to rake over Eren’s abs. He’s grown rather painfully hard himself, and is almost hurt that nothing is being done about it. But Eren hears his pleas and bucks his hips upwards, grinding them up against Jean’s own.

“ _Fuck._ ” The sensation takes him by surprise, and _oh god_ does it feel good. He begins to sit up, and Eren does the same- they’ve established some psychic communication it seems- fingers working at the buttons on his shirt while Eren tugs off his own.

They’re now both topless, and Eren kind of has a thing for the feeling of skin against skin, desperately pressing his naked torso against Jean’s as they both gyrate their hips together. He’s straddling Jean, but the latter is still sitting up, which forces the brunette to give downward kisses. Eren repays the favor as he places a wet, red welt upon Jean’s neck, nibbling on the skin slightly. He pulls his hips backwards when Jean thrusts his forward.

“ _No_.” Jean fucking _growls_ as he grabs a handful of Eren’s hair in one hand- kissing the living hell out of him- and claws at his back with the other, forcing Eren to continue grinding. If that sound paired with that gesture doesn’t shoot straight to Eren’s groin, he doesn’t know what will.  

Jean grunts at one stage, and Eren feels like he’s done something wrong, but apparently it’s out of frustration as his kisses fall lower and lower, gliding over Eren’s chest, flicking just a little over one of his nipples.

“Fucking tease.” Eren manages to gasp out as Jean’s tongue slides along the ridge of Eren’s v-line at his waist.  He pushes the brunette backwards, resuming the lying down pose they had before.

Jean’s on his knees by this stage, both hands fumbling with the belt, button, and fly, curled up awkwardly like a cat stretching.  Eren sighs a little once his dick is released from its containment – _fuck_ skinny jeans- and Jean’s fingers lightly trace the veins underneath the skin, thumb brushing over the tip.

“ _Such_ a _fucking_ tease- ah!” He hadn’t been prepared to be surrounded by the wet warmth of Jean’s mouth, which was only minutes ago pressed up against Eren’s.

“Fuck, Jean, _fuck.”_ Both his hands have grabbed Kirchstein’s two-toned hair, encouraging him with small pushes and tugs.  One hand slowly rubs whatever his mouth cannot reach, while the other caresses his thigh. Eren thrusts his hips and Jean gags a little, he attempts to apologize but words are a lost cause by now. Jean uses one hand to hold Eren down so he doesn’t trigger his gag reflex (that would cause for some awkward situations), hard enough to cause bruises at his hips. “Jean I’m gonna co- _Jean_!” Eren cries out, tugging at the blonde’s hair to hopefully warn him in time. Jean swallows regardless, just a little bit of come dribbling out afterwards. 

“Wow.” Eren collapses backwards, desperately panting for air.

“That’s all? Just a ‘wow’?” Jean wipes his mouth on whatever the surface below him is. It always tastes like shit, regardless of whose it is. 

“I can’t really form sentences right no- is that my fucking blanket!? What the fuck?!” Eren sits straight back up, ripping his sentiment – his _mother_ had knitted it for him- straight out of Jean’s hands before it could be violated any further. Jean snickers.

“That’s sick. You’re sick.”

“Says the guy who just received a blowjob.”

“Says the guy who just gave one!” Eren pushes Jean backwards playfully, the latter still laughing. Part of him wonders what the hell they’re doing. Two ex-enemies now in an undefined relationship who apparently give blowjobs to each other.  But coherent thinking isn’t entirely possible right now, or on his to-do list at all, so Eren decides to procrastinate the thought. He realises that his glasses are still on his face, and chuckles lightly at Jean's new found fetish.

It’s then that he notices Jean still has his pants on, and apparently his crotch has decided to set up a little camp, tent and all.

Any of his former anger at the defiling of his heirloom goes out the window as he crawls on top of Jean, pressing his naked thigh against the latter's crotch, watching his Adam's apple bob as he gulps.

“So,” Eren purrs seductively, “would you like to take care of that, or shall I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Idek anymore. I hope that made sense idk. I don't really do smut. Well, I do now but you know. yeah.  
> I actually have a huge self-loathing problem when it comes to my writing since I tend to hate everything I write but I was kind of satisfied with this and needed to post it. Idk if that made sense I just seriously needed to post some erejean. I say 'idk' too much oops.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I'm always looking for feedback, especially when I'm trying new things!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. It's way too early in the morning for more editing.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
